True loves broken Kiss RumpelstiltskinBelle
by telleisunique
Summary: Belle wonders why Rumpelstiltskin no longer has his curse. Please read and review :


True love's broken curse.

Rumpelstiltskin led Belle back to his house in StoryBrooke, they no longer had the same thing's they had when they were in the magical world even though he had brought magic to Storybrooke everything still remained the same, at least for now.

Belle was confused about everything she hadn't been outside in such a long time she had missed the sun, the clouds everything but the thing she missed most Rumpelstiltskin she now had again and she couldn't be happier.

Belle walked inside of Rumpelstiltskin's house as Rumpelstiltskin pulled out a chair for her to sit onto, however Belle disreguarded this all together and motioned for him to sit down as she sat upon the table as she so often loved to do.

Rumpelstilskin sat down in the chair he could feel like Belle was thinking a million things in her head and wondered what they were but it wasn't long before she began to talk.

"I have to ask you something." She said nervously as she looked down towards the floor.  
"Okay, you can ask me anything Belle, what is it?" He asked curiously

Belle stood up from the table and turned her back to Rumplestiltskin, Rumpelstitlskin had a bad feeling about this, if she couldn't even face him then it must have been something very scary to think or even talk about, Belle paced backwards and forwards and finally stood in one position her back still to Rumpelstitlskin.

"It's just that..Back in our world, back when it was just you and me and we were staying at your castle."  
She started to say as she took several deep breathes and then continued "You had this curse upon you, you were the dark one and as such everyone could recognize that by your apperance." Rumpelstiltskin had a feeling that he knew where this were going but he still remained silent he wanted to hear it from Belle herself.

Belle turned around to face him, her eyes were saddened as she looked at him.  
"The Queen that day, she convinced me to go back to you she told me that if you loved me than you would have let me go and you did let me go which made me realize that you did love me and i already loved you.  
And the queen told me that the only way to rid you of the curse would be to share true love's kiss with you.  
And on that night that we kissed it started to work until you pulled away and i told you that it would break the curse, and you know what happened next.. But the point is, right now you don't have your apperance you did before which means the curse has been broken and that means that your true love broke it."

She paused slightly and inhaled deeply before continuing Rumpelstiltskin was looking at her sadly,  
he couldn't believe how upset she looked and he wish he could say something anything but he desprately wanted her to finish her speech.

"And that means, that i am not your true love and that maybe i never was your true love..  
And that's alright, well i mean it's not but i understand and that is why i don't believe that i should be here, i should go before your true love returns because i don't want to get in the middle of you two.  
True love is rare and precious and you need to hold onto it, because once it's gone it's gone forever."  
She said with a slight sniffle she went over and gave Rumpelstiltskin a brief hug and kiss on the cheek And then began to walk out the door.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Yelled Rumpelstitskin, but Belle didn't turn around she simply kept on walking, she couldn't turn around and face him it was too hard for her so she did the only thing that she could which was run, run far away she came to a little lake in the middle of a foresst she had never seen before.

She sat down and got some water to splash on her face suddenly someone walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder startled she turned around and nearly let out a scream until he put his hand to her mouth.

"shh, it's only me." Replied Rumpelstiltskin, "I told you i had to go." Replied Belle sadly as she turned back around to face the beautiful lake, Rumpelstitlskin sighed and sat down beside her and grabbed a hold of her hands he put one hand to her face "Belle, you never had to leave you never even listened to what i was about to say to you." Said Rumpelstitlskin.

Belle's heart raced in her chest she couldn't handle him touching her when he were in love with someone else,  
yet she couldn't bring herself to take his hand from her face "That's because i couldn't bear to hear the details."  
Replied Belle.

"There are no detail's Belle, because you are wrong there is no true love. No im sorry that's wrong there is a true love but she didn't break my curse, your my true love Belle and you always will be my true love." Replied Rumpelstiltskin as he stroked Belle's cheek, Belle looked at him intensely. "If that's true then why do you no longer have that curse upon you?" She replied

"I honestly don't know it all vanquished when we were all sent here, everything disappeared even the Queen's magic dissapeared so im not the only one that it has happened to, but i dare say that i will get it back at some point."  
He replied smiling at her.

"Okay, im sorry that i went off the way i did." She said softly and a little embaressed.

Rumplestiltskin didn't say anything more he simply leaned in and kissed her lips so gentely, his hands clasped around her wasit, they continued kissing for a long time and finally came up for air.

"And the best part is, we can kiss now for however long we want to." Said Rumpelstiltskin with a smirk.  
Belle said nothing but did an embaressed chuckle and kissed him once more.


End file.
